The Legacy of Daemon
by SpacePirate Khan
Summary: Sasami, a thief, and a demon all rolled into one huge plot twist. Sasami's first date/kiss. A few deaths. What more can you ask for!? Read on!!


disclaimer; I own nothing in this fic. I do not own Tenchi.  
  
WARNING!  
  
This is a dark fic. That's right. Lotta main character deaths. Also, only Sasami fans should read this, as it revolves around her. Rated PG-13 for both UNgraphic nudity (in short, nothing perverse unless you are of the perverse mind.) and death. NO FLAMES FOR KILLING PEOPLE PLEASE!! Heck, NO FLAMES AT ALL PLEASE!!  
  
AND if this one gets enough good reviews, I'll continue the series to end the suspense!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Legacy of Daemon  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Episode One  
  
The Demon  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
The Dream  
  
  
  
  
  
The young princess woke up, sitting up straight in an instant. Her face glistened with beads of sweat as the last rays of the morning moon fell upon her. She clutched the sheets of her pallet, breathing heavily for a minute or so as her mind cleared. The young lady was 13 now, with blue hair that was braided down on the sides of her head, making two large pigtails that went down to her ankles. She had an innocent face, with bright, hot pink eyes. The look of horror on her face soon left her. It was only a dream, she reminded herself. Just a meaningless nightmare.. Of coarse, even she had a hard time believing her own words, as one of her dreams seemingly predicted the arrival of a sinister man named Kagato. The girl stood up and stretched, unable to shake off the feeling that she was being watched as she gracefully walked to the doorway, sliding it open and sneaking out, carefully closing the door as to not wake her purple-haired older sister, Princess Ayeka.  
  
  
  
The young, blue-haired princess, Sasami, crept down the stairs, making sure not to wake up anybody just yet. The setting moon provided more than enough light for her to find her way to the kitchen. She slid the door open and walked in, flipping the light switch on before walking to the various pantries and cupboards that held today's breakfast. For a young girl, Sasami had been doing a great job cooking for the Masaki family and everyone else who lived in the house. She and her sister Ayeka weren't the first guests, but Tenchi Masaki's grandfather Yosho didn't seem to mind. Yosho had once been a warrior, and fought an evil demon long ago. But that's another story, so on with this one. It's actually a wonder Yosho doesn't get in any fights with their first live-in, seeing as Ryoko was that demon and everything, but just goes to show you what a few years on Earth can do for you.  
  
Sasami sighed as she put some bacon in the microwave and poured pancake mix into a pan. The girl laughed mentally as she recalled how much rivalry her sister and Ayeka had built up fighting over Tenchi. She sighed again as the microwave beeped. The princess couldn't fairly laugh at her sister or Ryoko for having their crushes on Tenchi. She herself quite liked him, but there were several problems. For one, Ayeka would likely never see her again. Two, Tenchi was older than her. Twice as old, actually. And three, although neither admitted it for Ayeka's well being, Sasami knew that Ryoko and Tenchi were seeing eachother. She put the cooked bacon down on a plate and put in a new tray of it, before tending to flipping the pancake. She did most of the work around the house. It really wasn't fair. Tenchi would help out some, but he was off training most of the time. Tenchi's dad never helped; he got home from his job as an architect too late. And Ryoko... Well, you really can't expect her to help out. Ryoko's pet cabbit, Ryo-Ohkii, helped out some, but since she's a small cross between a cat and a rabbit, there was little the cute furball could do. The microwave ringed again, and Sasamy pulled out more bacon, placing it on the plate with the other seven pieces - Wait a minte.. she thought to herself, I could have sworn there were ten here earlier.. "Ryo-ohkii!" she said outloud. A small cabbit hopped up on the table, smiling innocently, a carrot in its paws. "I know you're hungry, but please, wait untill breakfast is ready atleast!" Sasami laughed. Ryo-ohkii smiled toothily before hopping into the other room, carrot in tow. Sasami sighed once more. "What am I going to do with you.." She went back to finishing up breakfast.  
  
******************************************  
  
An hour or so later, everyone was at the table, eating. Sasami went over to sit by her purple-haired sister, Ayeka. The heir looked rather comical today. She hadn't bothered fixing her hair this morning, thusly it was a mess. Ryoko, the young, light-blue-haired spacepirate on the other side of the table, wasn't helping the princess' mood much, seeing as the demon-like woman insisted on keeping her arms around a black-haired brown- eyed boy, named Tenchi. The young man sighed. He was actually growing used to this by now. On the other sides of the table sat Tenchi's dorkish father, who wasn't having a very good morning either, and his grandfather, Yosho. His face was solemn, as always, and he didn't say a word throughout the entire meal. The only real interesting thing that happened was the usual argument between Ayeka and Ryoko, which didn't last as long as usual, thank goodness.  
  
******************************************  
  
Later that night, Sasami was writing in her diary. She hid it in her pallet where no one else could find it. Not much had happened that day, although Washu had made an announcement that Ugi would be ready to be released in a few days. Ugi had been one of their most aggrivating foes in the past, but was defeated, and placed in a special machine that would age her rapidily. According to Washu, by the time she was at the age of 30, her mind would be pure once more. Not much else had happened that day. The galaxy police officers, who were frequent visitors, had just got their job back, though. Mihoshi, the flakey blonde, and Keoney, the blue-haired officer, had been fired countless times, thanks to Mihoshi. Yet, they still remained partners. Sasami closed her diary and went to sleep.  
  
******************************************  
  
The young princess awoke in a dream. Everything around her was normal. Same round, juriian dressers. Same pallets. Same older sister. Same room, same window, same everything. She almost had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't awake. Suddenly, the entire house faded into nothing but a pile of rubble, with her on top of it. The moon above was blood red, casting down a dark, crimson glow upon the Earth. A figure was slowly staggaring towards Sasami. She couldn't tell what he looked like, except for those big ears.. And then, something shot into the sky. It stopped in front of the red moon, making it a black silhouette against the reflected light, and spread demonic wings. Sasami's heart leapt and she screamed, jumping backwards as the demon came crashing down into the other man, who faded away on impact. Then, it turned to face the young, blue-haired princess, slowly stomping towards her. She tried to run, but her body was pinned to the ground somehow. She closed her eyes, ready for the worst as she felt the demon's fiery breath against her face. She opened her eyes, and saw a pair of claws about to stab her straight through the eyes, and....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The Mysterious Thief  
  
  
  
The young princess jumped up and saw a figure in the darkness staring at her. She screamed as the figure was looking around panicked, and the princess ran over to the door and flipped the lights on. She turned around, and then looked irritated. There, in the corner where Sasami kept her savings, was Ryoko. "Ryoko, I told you to ask if you want money, not just take it!"  
  
"Yeesh, I'm sorry! I just needed a few measly dollars!" said the demon. "Besides, your out of money anyway."  
  
"What!" Sasami shouted, running over to where Ryoko is. "Put back the money you stole!"  
  
"I told you, it was gone when I got here. See, search my clothes, I'm taking a bath anyway." With that, Ryoko phased out of her clothes, disappearing to the floor below. Thank goodness no one else took baths this early in the morning. Sasami searched the discarded clothing before putting them away with the other laundry. Ryoko was telling the truth.  
  
  
  
As Sasami climbed back up the stairway and back into her room, she sighed. All her money, gone, and Ryoko hadn't taken it. Or so she said. As soon as Sasami closed the sliding door, she heard a noise down in the kitchen, followed by a crash and many other noises. Gasping, the blue- haired girl dashed out of the bedroom, down the stairs, and into the kitchen area in time to see someone pushing pots off of himself. "Stupid, no good.." mumbled a deep male voice as he stood up. He jumped back as he saw Sasami.  
  
"Burglar!!" Sasami screamed. The man looked around nervously. "Burglar? Where?!" he said, before realizing she meant him. He jumped out the window. Sasami stood there a moment before following him, running as fast as she could through the woods nearby, catching glimpses of his figure dashing away from time to time.  
  
  
  
She ran through the secreted, desolate woodlands, her only sight coming from patches of moonlight through the branches above and the occasional silhouette of a man jumping between the trees. After nearly an hour, she slowed to a halt beneath a large tree, resting one hand against it as she struggled to catch her breath. Sasami looked around her, and sunk to her knees as tears welled up in her eyes. She was lost, completely lost in the forest, with no idea of where her home was. The young princess curled up underneath the large tree, moonlight shining on her sweat-covered body, the night air not helping her any. By now, she was regretting running out in her night gown as she had done. She cried herself to sleep that night, hoping to wake up from this horrible nightmare back in her own bed.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
  
  
The young princess slowly opened her eyes several hours later, the morning sun shining through where moonlight once was. She stood up and stretched, her night gown clinging to her with sweat from the previous night, before taking a good look around her and sighing. "Guess it wasn't just a bad dream.." she sighed. Suddenly, there was a rustling, followed by a loud CRACK! and quite a comical yell as a figure fell to the ground from above, followed by a 5-foot pile of red and green apples.  
  
Sasami looked at the pile curiously, then moved back slightly as the top half was pushed aside angrily by a man -- er, more like a boy. He stood up as he mumbled something about the apples, then noticed the blue-haired princess. He was about five-and-a-half feet tall, and looked much like Tenchi in the face if it weren't for the scar pointing loosely downward from his left eye. His hair was like one of Ugi's followers, the one with the long-sleeve sweatshirt, and his clothes consisted of a red, torn cape, black pants, and a black shirt. The main thing noticable about him, however, were his large, cat-like ears. They weren't comical, they just gave him a bit of character. A long, furry, brown tail hung behind him, about half his height long. His body, what you could see of it, seemed to have a small layer of fur on it, that was only noticable if you looked very carefully. His face was a bit reddened at the time for some reason..  
  
Sasami flushed, realizing all she was wearing was a night gown, and ran around behind the tree, hiding. After a minute or so she poked her head around the side of the tree, still embarassed. "Wh-Who are you?" she asked the cat-like teenager -- Well, she assumed he was a teenager. He looked too young to be an adult, and too old to be a preteen or a child.  
  
"Arren," said the cat-like teenager. "And you would be..?"  
  
"Sasami," the blue haired princess said.  
  
"What's a young lady like you doing out here in her pajamas?" Arren said, biting into a red apple. Sasami's face turned a shade redder.  
  
"I was chasing a thief out here, and I got lost." she said.  
  
"A-A thief?" the teenager said. "I.. Saw one pass by last night, he dropped this." He pulled out a brown bag filled to the top with coins and money, tossing it to Sasami. She reached out and grabbed the bag and counted the money -- The exact amount she'd had in her coin bank back at Tenchi's place.. "Thanks!" she said, poking her head around the tree once more with a grin. Arren smiled slightly. "You must be hungry, chasing a thief this far last night." he said. "Help yourself to what's left of the apples. If you want my help later today, stay in this exact spot and I'll find you again." Before the princess had time to ask questions, Arren had already darted away into the woods.  
  
  
  
Sasami walked out from behind the tree, glad she had some privacy now as she walked over to the pile of apples and had a quick breakfast. After she'd eaten a few, the young princess stood and looked around her. "Hey.." Sasami said to herself, noticing a wide stream nearby with a light current. "I didn't notice that there last night.. Oh well, why should I complain?" she said happily, running to the spring and splashing her face with water to wake herself up better before drinking some of it. After a quick drink, she slid off the nightgown (Author Note: This is taking place OFF SCREEN you sicko, so get those images out of your head!) and walked into the spring to wash up.  
  
**********************************************  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, back near the Masaki household..  
  
  
  
"Sasaamiii!!" Ayeka called out, searching desperately for her younger sister in the outskirts of the woods. Everyone had been looking for her since they woke up without breakfast, and Tenchi's grandfather was currently attending to making the meal. After hours of searching, they'd still found not a single trace of her, no articles of clothing, no money (Which Ryoko had pointed out), nothing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And although they desperately cried out to her, she couldn't hear any of them from where she was, deep in the woods. The young princess stepped out of the stream, realizing a bit too late that she hadn't any towels. "I wasn't cut out for this kind of work.." she sighed, slipping her night gown on once more as it was the only covering she had at the time.  
  
Sasami sat under the large oak she slept under a few hours ago and sat cross-legged, pondering. She had a rough decision to make -- although it mightn't seem that difficult, you may find it hard if you had to choose between the two. She could either run through the forest, hoping to find either some help, some family or friends, or her way out of the wretched place. Or she could stay here and wait for Arren to help her. Which, she added mentally, she would dislike both of them. If she chose to search out on her own, there was no guarentee how long she'd be in there. And she knew nothing about this Arren kid, much less did she really want a boy seeing her in her night clothes again. Well, hard of a choice as it was, she really only had one option, so she stood up and looked around. The forest here had a wide variety of large plants, lucky for her, as she walked over to a bush which was growing abnormally huge leaves the size of blankets, pulling one out and wrapping it around herself, matching size. For a young lady, she was rather good at improvising, as she found some thin vine and began working on better coverage than her P.J.'s.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, high up in the reaches of outer space...  
  
  
  
One of the Galaxy Police ships were scouting the area around a large nova. Not Keoney and Mihoshi, mind you. They were at a bit of a higher rank than those two. Suddenly, the man at the front console looked at his monitor curiously, pressing several buttons and enlarging the image to be seen by all in a large pop-up window that defied the laws of physics as it hovered in the front of the bridge like a window. (Man, long run-on sentence, huh?) He pressed a few more buttons as the screen locked on to a tiny dot in the star, enlarging the image, then once more. Everyone gasped. Coming out of the nova itself and shooting towards them at a terrifying velocity was the pure, horrifying image of a demon from hell. Surely it wasn't, but you couldn't convince the five workers that saw the beast. And then, as they began to turn, the demon laughed, his hideous, roxious laughter sending chills down their spines as it was loud enough to pierce the walls of the ship. Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and the large, glowing orb of fire behind the demon seemed to be growing.. Before the police scout ship could even warm up its engines, the nova exploded, enshrouding both the demon and the ship in flames. And for the smaller ship nearby, the last thing they saw was the image of the fiery monster emerging from the flames unharmed as the ship was sucked into the super nova..  
  
  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
  
  
(Author's Note)  
  
Hey, pal, thanks for reading my fic! Don't fret about this short episode if you liked it; After a few good reviews, I'll make this my best series of fics yet! Oh, and all you people out there, I promise to warn you about scenes that involve seriously violent death so you can scroll below it if you wish. As for you hopeless romantics out there, Sasami will be having her first date soon, which may get a bit mushy... Please support this fic by reviewing, and I promise to work that much harder on it!! I might not even kill anybody!!.. (What, you think I'd honestly cut my death scenes? Dream on.. But you will be able to scroll past them I'm happy to say.) See you on the next fic!  
  
~Andrew P. Farris, a.k.a. Khan 


End file.
